A Fugue mushroom, Vegetable Juice, and Some Coffee
by pooky27
Summary: A cute love story from the Wizard's point of view with a girl named Molly. Rated T only just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain pitter-pattered outside and threw water droplets on my window. It was very quiet in the house as usual but, with a more obvious presence as silence always seems to have on days like that one. I sat at my desk scribbling away various spells when I heard a soft knock on the door. I paused and lowered my quill slightly, unsure whether my ears were playing tricks on me. Then I heard it again, a soft knock sounded twice upon the door, barely louder than the rain. I pushed back from my desk and called for the person to come in.

A girl walked in absolutely soaked from the rain. Her wet brown hair was plastered to her forehead and was dripping all over the rest of her. Her boots squished and squeaked as she hurried over to me and then she hastily tried to explain something to do with a frog but she seemed to be having trouble speaking at a normal human rate.

"frog….woods..erffr….the witch!..rfwqewf…frog!"

"Come again?" I asked.

I watched her attempt a few more times to form a coherent sentence but after realizing her efforts were futile I had her sit down and made her a cup of tea to calm her nerves (if such a thing could be accomplished). After soaking my couch and finishing her tea she seemed ready to try to explain the reason for her fright.

"I was wandering through the Fugue woods and I was chopping trees and made a turn and before I knew it I was lost! I wandered for hours until I came to this house and when I went inside there was a frog… and the frog….the frog….asdfgj…frog…."

I could tell we had gone back to square one so I somewhat reluctantly prepared ANOTHER cup of tea. I watched her silently while she drank and couldn't help but notice she probably had the world's biggest brownest eyes I had ever seen. I was contemplating what spell must have been used to achieve peckers of such proportions when she gave a little cough indicating that she was once again ready to proceed.

"So I arrived at the house and went inside and the frog…it-it….SPOKE! It said it was witch and that I was to come to you and ask for help and so I ran all the way over here- I actually didn't really know where I was going- at some point I actually ended up at Garmon Mine District-I think that"

She probably would have babbled on had I not cleared my throat to interrupt. I told the girl that it probably was indeed the witch; the woman was always trying spells way above her head and either blowing something up or accidentally turning one of the weasels outside her house albino.

"You'll need to bring me Perfect Butter, Good Cornmeal, and Hibiscus. Come back when you have all three."

I then proceeded to usher the intruder out of my house when right before she stepped out the door frame she turned around and gave me a huge smile.

"Thank you for your kindness Mr. Wizard!" she said and then ran off.

I closed the door and sighed at the sight of all the little pools of water on my floor. I took a towel and began to mop up the presents left to me by the girl whose name I didn't even know. I then went over to my sink and began to clean the tea cup she used. I was about to sit back down and continue my work on my spells when I saw something on my couch. I walked over and picked up the damp item in my hand. A fugue mushroom with a little note underneath.

_To Mr. Wizard_

_Love, Molly_

I'm not quite sure why but I smiled slightly. Molly, the girl who dripped all over my home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Summer now and it had been days since I had last seen Molly. I suspected she had given up on the endeavor which would suit me just fine, the Witch deserved to bare the punishment of her own foolishness for once. I went upstairs to my telescope to spy and see what was going on about the town.

I swung the telescope over to the Ocarina Inn and saw Colleen becoming increasingly upset upon finding Jake's stash of "emergency forgot-anniversary-presents"; it looked like Jake wouldn't get off of this one for awhile. I then swung over to the church grounds and saw Maya trying her very best to flirt with the unwilling Chase. She batted her eyelashes and playfully twisted her foot on the ground, every trick she had in her small blonde head but it didn't seem to penetrate through Chase's cooking-oriented brain.

"Keep on trying, Blondie. You'll get through one day" I muttered to myself. I continued to snoop upon the various townspeople like this until I suddenly caught sight of my little bowl of trouble headed straight my way. I shot down stairs, sat at my orb and combed my fingers really quickly through my messy hair. My heart did a little leap at the sound of the soft knocking at the door. _What in the heck is wrong with me? _I thought to myself before giving her permission to enter.

She was wearing a purple tunic that I saw available for sale at the New Year's festival last year and had a small tiara in her hair. She trotted over to me, gleamed and produced a sack of cornmeal.

"Oh wow. Thanks. I have to admit I didn't think you could do it." She then handed over a hibiscus and the perfect butter; everything I needed.

"Let's get this over with then, I guess." I quickly assembled the potion and while it was finished I cast a summoning spell and sure enough a frog appeared upon my table. I rolled my eyes then applied to potion and chanted the transformation spell until a frog no longer sat on my table but instead an obnoxious witch.

After she returned to normal the witch was grateful for all of two seconds before she turned on me and began screeching about how I should have helped her sooner. After she shouted herself out she returned to the forest and left Molly with me. I sank down on my sofa, let out a soft moan, and then shut my eyes. I felt the sofa shit as Molly sat down next me. We sat in silence for awhile until Molly stood up and said she "forgot to ask the witch about the bell", whatever the heck that meant.

I opened one eye and watched her approach the door then wave before stepping out.

"HEY MOLLY!" I hollered after her. She stuck her head back in the door frame.

"I like your tiara."

She smiled then left my house again and I sat on my couch thinking about those big brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the incident with the Witch, Molly had been coming to my house everyday bearing gifts, most commonly, fugue mushrooms. She always came around 6 o' clock and I had gotten in the habit of preparing tea before she came so she could wet her throat while she blabbered on about the condition of her cows or, her extreme desire to own an ostrich.

On this particular day I had just put jasmine tea on the stove when I decided to check on the town with my crystal ball. It was only at that moment that I noticed my crystal ball had been missing from my desk the entire day. I'll be honest, I mentally panicked for about five solid minutes. I may or may not have been using the crystal ball to spy on a particular female farmer. However, my main concern was that some hare-brained islander was using it for a less-than-wholesome purpose.

I was deep in thoughts concerning who the thief could be when I was startled by a knock on the door. Molly entered and smiled at the sight of tea on the stove.

"Molly, good timing." I said. "I seem to have lost my crystal ball somewhere and don't know where it could be. Would you consider looking for it for me?" She eagerly agreed and then promptly ran out the door without even staying for a cup of tea. "I didn't mean _now_." I muttered to myself.

I spent the rest of the evening moping about the house, sipping tea and generally doing nothing. I was about to go spy on the town through my telescope when the crystals on my necklace began vibrating faintly. Years ago, when I was just a wizard's apprentice, I was given the crystals because they could detect large amounts of magic nearby. I had a sneaking suspicion that my necklace was sensing my crystal ball in use and hurried out the door letting the increasing vibrations lead me to the Ocarina Inn.

I burst in to find Jake going absolutely ape s**t, saying something along the lines of "They want to take the precious! The precious belongs to Jake!", and Molly standing there having no clue what she was supposed to do. After a bit of convincing via my thoughts to the crystal ball, Jake returned the crystal ball back to me, the rightful owner. We walked out of the Inn and I turned to thank Molly only to find she fainted on the ground. I sighed and hefted her up into my arms and walked back to my house.

I laid her down on my sofa and she eventually came to after a while and drank some lavender tea I prepared for her. When she was done she waddled over to where I was working at my crystal ball and watched me work for a little while.

"Thanks for helping me get back the crystal ball, you saw what could happen if it falls in the wrong hands." She nodded glumly and just stared at the ball. I felt bad and knew I had to do something to reward her for her trauma. "Molly, to thank you I'm going to let you use my crystal ball. You can look at the thoughts of the town's bachelors when I'm standing at your side."

"I won't go crazy like Jake will I?" she asked timidly.

I smiled slightly and said "No, you won't go crazy like Jake."

She perked up a bit at this. "Can I watch you?"

"Um, no. That would be most uncomfortable for me."

"Well that's lame. What's the point of that?" She huffed. I felt my ears turning slightly pink as she thanked me for taking care of her and left for the night.

"Why would she want to look at my thoughts?" I muttered embarrassedly while cleaning up her tea cup. I don't know why, but at that moment it was really hard to resist the urge to look at hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I really didn't know what possessed me to do what I was about to do, I just was doing it. I tried to talk myself out of it about 10 times on the walk over. "Who know if she even likes this stuff?" I'd say to myself. But sure enough, I arrived at Molly's house and severed all chances of abandoning the task.

I saw her standing in one of her fields busily working away, sweat beads dripping down her face. I'd never seen someone do such hard physical labor, much less a girl of her size doing it. But, here she was, tilling a field like there was no tomorrow and destroying a plague of weeds.

I must have stood there admiring her work for awhile for eventually she looked up and caught my eye. Her familiar smile spread across her face and she jogged over to me with watering can in tow. "Wizard!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just passing by and-"

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU COME TO HELP ME?" She exclaimed.

"Actually I just came to-"

"That's so sweet, Wizard! I have just the thing for you to help me with."

Before I knew it I was being dragged along towards her chicken coop and pulled inside. In the coop was an array of chickens, ducks and silk worms. At the sight of Molly they all became increasingly excited and began swarming around us sending feathers everywhere.

"Oh my babies, how are you?" Molly said joyfully. The birds all clucked and quacked with contentedness and wove around her ankles like house cats.

"Alright Wizard, you can help me collect eggs." Molly finally addressed me.

Through the gaggle of birds I saw a number of eggs strewn across the coop. I helped Molly collect them all and put them in the shipping bin. When we exited the coop the sun had already began to set. I walked Molly up to her house and was about to bid her goodbye when she suddenly reached up and touched my hair. I must have made a funny face for Molly began to laugh.

"You had a chicken feather in your hair." She said holding up the culprit.

"I see. Well I must be going." Before turning around and walking off at a fast pace I thrust a gift into her arms.

Once I got back to my house I went over to my telescope and looked over at Molly's farm. Molly was sitting on her front porch drinking my jar of vegetable juice and smiling, I found after I left my telescope that I was smiling too.


End file.
